e-Tect has created a medication adherence monitoring system called ID-Cap consisting of a tag smaller than the size of a postage stamp that can be wrapped around a capsule or attached to a pill. When the tagged medication is ingested, it activates and sends a signal to a reader worn on the arm. The reader relays the signals securely to a remote database enabling accurate medication adherence monitoring. In this project the ID-Cap system will be adapted to include: (a) biometric identification to ensure the right subject is ingesting the medication, (b) a secure communication and database platform that follows industry standards, and (c) a context sensitive reminder system that acts on the real-time data from the ID-Cap to improve medication compliance.